


Kaas City March

by Kaggath



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dromund Kaas, SWTOR, Sith, Twi'lek, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath
Summary: This is what you choose to draw your power from?





	Kaas City March

Lightning ripped through Dromund Kaas like a living thing, as wild and dangerous and angry as the jungles that lived in perpetual battle with the encroaching cities and skyscrapers. Kaas City itself may as well have been a duracrete jungle. Animals lived there, and they had sharp eyes, sharp claws, sharp lives that existed with blood in their mouths and lived to tear each other apart. 

 

Eleena could not find it in herself to be surprised that Lord Adraas would find himself at home here. Everything suited him. Straight and uniform lines of the city, the face you saw. It betrayed the native life in every way. Battering storms threatened to destroy it all.

 

Even as she thought it, another flash of white hot dread shredded the sky, splitting it like a desperate wound that bled in a million different directions and shuddered the heart of the city. Eleena did not want to be here. 

 

When she was young, Eleena wasn’t bothered by storms. Jumping at the godlike bellows of an angry storm, her body learned, was a waste of panic when godlike bellows of an angry master were far more dangerous. But that was when she was young. Now she followed behind a black robed monument to what turned her understanding of the universe upside-down and reopened old fears in new, unexpected ways. Malgus did not want to be here either, and anger rippled off of him like black water.

 

Eleena supposed their statures were the cause of their differences in perspective of hatred in this place. To him, coming here was akin to groveling. Perhaps he also saw the similarities in the city and his rival. It was below Malgus, as most things were. To Eleena, the deadly setting robbed her of the only safety she had. The Veradun she knew was locked into a durasteel coffin and plunged into the magma at the core of Malgus, so deep she worried he’d never return.

 

Darth Malgus would never need cover or shelter—neither physical nor mystical—from something so delicate as rain. Of course, a slave could never be given a luxury their master was not, so she too was battered by the pelting rain. Eyes trained between his shoulders, as they always were, Eleena felt the fissures in her composure steaming in the cold storm. She could feel the sour scowl tugging behind the bonds of servitude and acid bubbled inside her.

 

Eleena knew better than this, but as soon as she stepped foot on this blasted planet all her emotions mirrored the churning sky. It was as if the air itself was angry. Hate seemed to seep into her chilled bones. Malgus stomped on, and Eleena followed. Her knuckles ached from her clenched fists. The tension in her jaw climbed all the way to her lekku. Anger hurt.


End file.
